This application relates generally to animal feeders, such as hog feeders, and in particular to an indexed feeder.
Animal feeders which are used to feed animals, such as hogs, in animal raising facilities typically include a hopper into which feed is delivered and at least one trough which receives the feed from the hopper. In one current construction, the hopper and trough are constructed essentially as one unit, and the hopper includes an opening at its bottom, and feed flows through this opening into the trough.
Such feeders work acceptably. However, they do not allow for adjustment of the opening, and thus the rate at which feed is delivered from the hopper to the trough cannot be controlled. Some hoppers include gates which can be raised and lowered to adjust the effective size of the hopper opening, and hence, the rate at which feed is delivered from the hopper into the trough. However, in many of these hoppers, it is difficult to accurately adjust the position of the gate. It would be desirable to provide a hopper in which the position of the gate (and hence the effective size of the opening from the hopper to the trough) can be more easily and precisely controlled.